mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nosey
His D.C. Comics / Batman Counterpart Is The Penguin because they both have long noses (Mr. Nosey has a long nose in the original books and most of the artworks). *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Pooh Bear because they are both friends with someone who is small. *His Lion King counterpart Pumbaa because they are both best friends with someone small. *His Total Drama counterpart is Heather because they both like getting into people's business. (ex: Heather once looked in Gwen's diary.) *His Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide counterpart is Moze, because they both spy on people sometimes. *His Mario counterpart is Donkey Kong because they are seen with someone small and both wear neckties. *His Lilo and Stitch counterpart is Experiment 199 "Nosy" because they like snooping around on other people. *His Spyro counterpart is Flame because they both have long noses. *His Q Pootle 5 counterpart is Eddi because they have the same voice. *His Chitty Chitty Bang Bang counterpart is The Child Catcher because they both have got long noses, except Mr. Nosey is Good and The Child Catcher is Evil. *His fourteen Thomas and Friends counterparts are Thomas, Scruff, Skarloey, Henry, James, Jack, Victor, Luke, Den, Toby, Flynn, Oliver, Connor and Stepney. Thomas is best friends with Percy, Lady, Rosie and Emily, Scruff is best friends with Whiff, Stepney is best friends with Rusty, Jack is best friends with Alfie and Oliver the excavator, Skarloey is best friends with Rheneas, Toby is best friends with both Mavis and Henrietta, Henry is sometimes best friends with Gordon, James is sometimes best friends with Edward, Den is best friends with Dart, Victor is best friends with Kevin, Luke is best friends with Millie, Connor is best friends with Caitlin, Flynn is best friends with Belle and Oliver is best friends with Duck and Toad. *His other Thomas and Friends counterparts are Duck, Peter Sam and Paxton because all four are different shades of green and have the same voice actor. Jack is also included but he is red and he is only voiced by Steven Kynman in the UK version. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Twilight Sparkle because they are both smart and friends with someone small. *His Mario counterpart is Yoshi because they are both green and friendly. *His Spliced! counterpart is Peri because both are often seen with their best friends *His Pinky and Perky counterpart is Vera Vixen because both have a sidekick. Vera has Eric Hound and Mr. Nosy has Mr. Small *His Chowder counterpart is Mung Daal because they have similar noses.(Book version) *His Scooby Doo counterpart is Fred Jones because they both make discoveries. *His Fanboy & Chum-Chum counterpart is Fanboy because they won't be seperated from their small friends and they are both Green. *His Rubbadubbers counterpart is Terence becuase they are both green, look smart and wear neckties. *His Mario counterpart is Donkey Kong because they are best friends with Mister Small and Diddy Kong. *His Transformers counterpart is Hound because they're both green and snoop things. *His Seven Little Monsters counterpart is Two because they both have long noses. *His One Piece counterpart is Usopp, because their noses are long. *His Yogi Bear counterparts is the titular character because both have a friend who is smaller than them. *His Top Cat counterpart is Spook because they are both green and wear black ties. *His Fireman Sam (1986-2009) is the titular character, because both are very even tempered. *His Monster High counterpart is Howleen Wolf because they are both nosy. *His Noonbory and the Super 7 counterpart is Noonbory because they are best friends with someone small. In addition, Mr. Nosy is green and Noonbory wears a green cape. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird and Snuffy because both are big. *His Star Wars counterpart is C-3PO because they are both friends with Mr. Small and R2-D2. *His Earthbound counterpart is The Camera Man because both are nosey. *His Smurfs counterpart is Nosey Smurf because both are nosey. *His Franklin the Turtle (1997-2004) counterpart is the title character becuase they are both green, and they are both even-tempered. *His Flushed Away counterpart is Whitey both are friend and sidekick with Mr. Small and Spike. *His Street Fighter II counterpart is Blanka because they are both green. *His Mutt and Jeff counterpart is Augustus J. Mutt, because they hang out with someone small. *His Letter People counterpart is Mister N because they both have long noses. *His Cuddle-Uppets counterpart is Vector The Green Crocodile because they are both green. *His Postman Pat counterpart is the titular character because both have a long pointy nose. *His Breadwinners counterpart is SwaySway, because they are both green and best friends with someone who is small. *His Simpsons counterpart is Mr. Burns, because both have long noses. *His Animal Crossing counterpart is Cyrano, because they have long noses. *His The Amazing World Of Gumball counterpart is William, because they both spy on people. *His Land Before Time counterpart is Spike because they are both green and are seen with someone small. (Spike is seen with his adopted big sister Ducky, and Mister Nosey is seen with Mister Small) *His Hey Arnold! counterpart is Stinky because they have long noses, they are best friends with someone small, and both have green. (Stinky wears a green shirt, while Mr. nosey is green himself).